scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sawgirl/Audio Log 2481-371-X-1
Description:' '''This audio log took place during the time 2481 first encountered SCP-371-X. Note that these events took place before 2481 and SCP-371-X withheld a conversation with each other. Also, please note that this is also from 371-X's POV (Point of View), what she hears is later uncovered by the Foundation Paranormal Unit (FPU), specialized in recovering SCP's with anomalous entities I.E. SCP-371-X-1 and 2 are both entities, cannot be seen unless SCP-371-X officially summons them. The following audio was taken ten (10) minutes before 2481's arrival. § BEGIN AUDIO LOG* 371-X: *lying on her bed* ... *is silent for the next two (2) minutes* Ed: *whispers* Starna.. 371-X: Yes, Ed? Ed: I sense a male... 20 years old. He will show up in here in search of a lost SCP in a few minutes.. 371-X: 173? Ed: Yup. 371-X: He wouldn't be able to find 173 here. Ed: Well, still.. brace yourself for impact.. That man may be young, but.. be careful.. he is not aware of your powers. 371-X: Who is this male? Ed: I don't know his name, but he's apart of the MTF unit... 371-X: Son of a fucking bitch! I hate those soliders.. almost killed me when they shot me with the damn cannon.. IDIOTS! ALL OF THEM! Ed: Calm down, Starna. Calm down.. 371-X: *entering a state of rage* Why should I calm down? Those idiots need to die! ALL OF THEM NEED TO SUFFER! ALL OF THEM! ' *tugging sound is heard*''' Ed: *is presumed to be hugging 371-X* Starna, calm down.. please... don't get into a rage state. *sudden corrosion sound can be heard* 371-X-1: *presumed to appear from the corrosion* Now Ed. Let the girl free her mind. If she hates them, you might as well let her kill them. Ed: I ain't letting her kill anyone..Mei.. Mei: So? Ed: Aren't you her mom? Stop her! Mei: *sighs* Fine.. I will.. Starna, calm yourself.. I see that this kid that Ed mentioned is a hottie! Ed: *assumed to be slapping his forehead with his hand* 371-X: *sudden change in voice, presumed to be blushing* Really? Mei: Yup. 371-X: *remains silent for the next four (4) minutes* § END AUDIO LOG* After the four (4) minute pause, SCP-371-X once more became calm. The next audio was taken upon the arrival of Dr. Lilac and 2481. § BEGIN AUDIO LOG* 2481:' '*Enters the room outside 371's chamber* doc, are you sure this is where 173 is? Because it looks to me like this is some sort of joke... Dr Lilac: I haven't been able to get to the notice board recently, so I'm not sure whether they've moved it, or whether it's still here... 2481: He'd better be in there doc, or I'm going to have take record of this waste of time.... Dr Lilac: Yes yes, I know the proceedure... '' ' ''*Lilac and 2481 then notice that this is not 173's current chamber*''' 371-X: *hears voices outside of her chamber* Hm? *looks at the chamber door, still laying down* hmph.. not surprised. Dr Lilac: I could've sworn i''-'' 2481: Great! Another stupid waste of time! Wait... *Examines container sign* ... SCP-371-X, Xara class? What the hell is SCP-371-X, and what's Xara class entitle?! 371-X: *under breath* Is he really that stupid? *thinks to herself* Dr Lilac: Well I guess I could say that I challenge you to notice the difference between 371-X and a regular human girl... 2481: Well let's have a look then doc, open 'er up... 371-X: damn.. can't even sleep, now they want to open the door to my chamber.. ffffffffffff... '' ' ''*With Lilac and 2481 standing at a safe distance, the chamber is opened*''' 2481: Well..... Now that's curious.... Why is there a bed in there? Dr Lilac: Comfort James, Comfort... 2481: What do you mean comfort? Does she have some sort of personali- 371-X: What's going on out there?! Dr Lilac: I'm going to close the do- 371-X: *thinks to herself* Is that... him? *acts serious* 2481: Wait wait wait, you challenged me to notice the difference right? I haven't even seen it properly yet... 371-X: *gets a bit angered*''' Stop calling me 'it'! *Begins climbing out of bed* Dr Lilac: This is very dangerous... I must warn you th- 2481: That what, she can kill you from a distance? Hmph, doesn't seem that way to me doc... Dr Lilac: Yes well, that's where you're wrong you see... She has te- 2481: A temper? Dr Lilac: In a way, but that's not what I- 2481: So I'll try not to upset her...'' '''*''walks over to chamber*''....' Hello..... 371-X: *thinks to herself* Is he really that gullible? *sigh* What do you want? You stupid little soldier... Dr Lilac: Careful 2481, you don't know what she's capable of... 2481: It couldn't be anything worse than anything ''I've seen before... 371-X: Oh I do believe it could be.... Eckbala.... 2481: Eckbala? That's some weird messed up language you're speakin' there.... 371-X: Are you insulting my language...?! 2481: Possibly, what're you gonna do about it? '' '' *SCP-371-X Begins raising her tendrils* ' Mei: Playing chicken with a Rattle Snake, are we? Hah.. he's getting himself into trouble now.. Ed: Oh boy... *looks at 2481* '*sadly, no one is able to see Ed and Mei standing in her room*''' 371-X: *speaking to them telepathically* "He is asking for it!" Ed: That doesn't mean that you can go 'loco' on him. Starna? STARNA! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Dr Lilac: James, get her any more enraged and she'll probably kill you... 2481: Why would I be afraid o- *Turns to see tendrils* Whoa.... 371-X: All the other SCPs are the least of you're worries... You mess with me, I'll mess with you three times harder.... 2481: *Patronizing tone* Aww but you look so cute when yo- ACK ACK!! 371-X: I will crush you!!! begins strangling 2481 Mei: Oh boy.. Starna, behave yourself! You're killing him! Ed: Yea! What she said. 371-X: *thinking to herself* "W-what am I doing? He insulted me.. he shouldn't get away with it.. maybe.. I'll just teach him a liiiitle lesson and.." 371-X: I should kill you right now.... "Well.. that didn't work!" Dr Lilac: 371 PUT HIM DOWN! OR I'LL BE FORCED TO TRANQUILISE YOU! thinks for a moment, then decides to release him 371-X: Fine... But only because I don't feel like wasting my breathe on this stupid little man.... is dropped to the floor, holding his throat and gasping for air 2481: You never.... HYEUH.... Said anything about.... HYEUH...... Her having those.....HYEUH.... Dr Lilac: You interrupted me.... You never let me tell you anything.... 371-X: Aw, man.. now he will hate me for sure.. ;-; *Audio Log Ends* Category:Blog posts